Chipmunk Freedom Fighters
by alvinnascar5
Summary: Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor are trapped on the other side of the galaxy, and they get dragged into the war between the Jedi of the Republic and the Separatists. The six chipmunks must team up with the Jedi and the clones to stop the Separatists. One of the chipmunks is taken hostage, leading to an epic standoff! AXB, SXJ, TXE! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Distress, accident

**Hello. This is alvinnascar5. I thought I'd give this a shot. Transformers Prime did not work out for me, so I'm transferring the title "Chipmunk **

**Freedom Fighters" to Star Wars: The Clone Wars! Enjoy.**

One of the Republic ships, the _Resolute_, was in the hanger bay on Coruscant. It was being repaired after a battle with the Separatists over Coruscant a few days

earlier.

"The ship is almost ready, sir." said Captain Rex. "Good work, Rex. What about Master Yoda's ship?" asked Anakin Skywalker. "It just came out of the repair yard."

said Rex. "Alright, good work. You and your men finish the ships, and then get some rest." said Anakin. "Yes sir. Oh, and Master Yoda will want to see this. It's from

Geonosis." said Rex as he handed Anakin a hologram disc. "I will deliver this to him right away." said Anakin. "Thanks, sir." said Rex. Anakin then went to find his

Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, who was in the Jedi Temple, assisting Yoda, the Grand Jedi Master, with training some Jedi younglings.

"Very good, young ones. Use your feelings, you must. Clear your minds. It will help save you." said Yoda as he and Ahsoka observed the younglings. Then, as Anakin

walked into the room, Yoda looked and saw him. Then, he gently tapped his walking stick on the floor, telling the younglings to stop, shut off their lightsabers, and

listen.

"Younglings, a visitor we have." said Yoda as he motioned his hand towards Anakin. "Hello, Master Anakin." said the younglings. "Hello." said Anakin. He then looked

at Yoda.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, master." said Anakin. "It's alright, Skywalker. What can I do for you?" asked Yoda. "I just wanted to let you know that your ship has just

come out of the repair yard and that Captain Rex wanted you to see this right away." said Anakin as he handed Yoda the hologram disc. "Hmmm. Very important, it

must be. Younglings, leave early, you may." said Yoda. "Thank you, Master Yoda." said the younglings. They bowed towards the three Jedi, and then they left.

Ahsoka then closed the door to the room so the three Jedi would be alone. Then, Yoda activated the hologram disc.

"_Master Yoda, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi! My squadron and I are pinned down on Geonosis! We're under attack! We require back-up immediately!" _said Obi-Wan. Then,

the hologram flickered and then shut off, ending the transmission. "Hmm. In danger, Master Kenobi is." said Yoda. "We have to help him!" said Ahsoka. "We don't

have enough ships or weapons, Ahsoka." said Anakin. "Hello! The _Resolute_?" said Ahsoka. "Master Yoda, could you excuse us for a moment?" asked Anakin. "With

pleasure, Skywalker." said Yoda. Anakin led Ahsoka outside the room.

"Ahsoka, you don't ever talk to me like that." said Anakin, sternly. "Well, I'm sorry. But the _Resolute_ is our best ship. I know it just got repaired, but we have to get

to Geonosis and help Master Obi-Wan!" said Ahsoka. "I know you want to rescue him. But we are low on clones, ships, and weapons. We can't take anymore risks."

said Anakin. Knowing he was right, Ahsoka sighed in defeat, and walked off to her quarters on the _Resolute._

0o0o0o0

On the other side of the galaxy, there were six chipmunks at their home on Earth: Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. They were helping Simon

get his latest invention outside. Dave was on summer vacation in Miami. He, of course and as always, left Simon in charge.

"Everyone, I have successfully made a device that will be useful in the future! Here it is!" said Simon as he lifted the cover off of the device. "What exactly is it?"

asked Brittany. "It's a teleportation device. It can transport anything and anyone to anywhere in the galaxy." said Simon. "Woah. Cool! So how exactly does it work?"

asked Alvin. "All it takes is one push of the lever in the back and then it activates a portal that will lead to anywhere in the galaxy." said Simon. He then pushed the

lever in the back of the machine, and then a laser dot shot out of the machine, and then a hole opened up, creating the portal.

"Woah! Nice! Exploration time!" said Alvin. He ran towards the hole and leapt for it, but then it disappeared. Alvin then hit the ground and turned around to see what

happened. Simon had turned off the machine.

"I don't think so, Alvin. It's MY machine, MY invention, and no one gets to use it without my permission. NO ONE." said Simon. "Awwww!" said Alvin. "Sorry, Alvin,

but it's my rules, and since I'm in charge while Dave's away, I make the rules. And you have to follow them. That includes all of you." said Simon. He then covered

the machine up, and when everyone was inside, he hid the machine. But he had no idea that Alvin was watching him.

0o0o0o0

After lunch, the six chipmunks decided to test their new fighter plane that they built together (They also wanted to go for a little ride. They were bored.). Alvin was

the pilot of the plane, of course.

"Wow! This is cool!" said Alvin as he flew the plane. "Yeah. I'm glad we found something to do. Now I'm not bored anymore!" said Theodore, happily. But then,

something dramatic happened with the fighter plane.

"Uh-oh! Both engines are out!" said Alvin. "I guess this thing needs further testing." said Simon. Then, the plane spun out of control and went into a flat spin.

"I'm losing control! I can't control it! It's not recovering!" said Alvin. "We're losing altitude! 500 feet!" said Jeanette as the plane continued to spin. "I'm pinned

forward, guys! I can't reach the ejection handles!" shouted Alvin. But then, the plane hit the lever of Simon's machine, and another laser dot fired, opening up

another portal, and then all six chipmunks and the plane were violently launched into the portal. Little did the six chipmunks know that they were about to have an

unexpected, but epic adventure.

**Hope you like it! It's my first try combining Alvin and the Chipmunks and Star Wars: The Clone Wars together. Read and review!**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


	2. Chapter 2: Thanks for the assist

Chapter 2: Thanks for the assist

**Here's chapter 2 of Chipmunk Freedom Fighters! Enjoy!**

Near the peaceful planet of Naboo, the Republic's medical station was a busy place. Injured clone troopers were being brought in, and while on Geonosis, Obi-Wan

Kenobi had been injured. He had a broken arm after the Republic gunship he was in was shot down. He was lucky to be able to return alive. One of the medical

troops was helping fix his arm.

"There you go, General Kenobi. All done." said the trooper. "Thank you. How is the rest of my squad?" asked Obi-Wan. "They will be fine, sir. They have to stay here

for quite some time." said the trooper. "I sure hope Anakin and Ahsoka are having an easier time than I am." said Obi-Wan as he left the medical station.

On Naboo, Anakin and Ahsoka were given the assignments of bringing some of the clones to guard the palace and to check on Senator Padme Amidala. They even

stayed a while to patrol the planet to make sure the Separatist battle droids or General Grevious were not coming.

"Master, why do we have to get the quiet assignments?" asked Ahsoka. "Just accept the assignment and keep moving, Snips." said Anakin. Ahsoka sighed in defeat

and did what she was told.

0o0o0o0

In hyperspace, a Separatist warship, under the leadership of General Grievous and notorious bounty hunter Cad Bane, was headed in the direction of Naboo. They

were ready with 3 squads of battle droids.

"Count Dooku, the ship is nearing Naboo. We are ready to deploy our troops and overtake this planet." said Grievous. _"Very good, General. You may proceed."_ said

Dooku. "Yes, my lord." said Grievous as he bowed before the holographic image of Dooku. The hologram then shut off. "Send in the first wave." said Grievous.

"Roger, roger." said one of the battle droids. Then, some pods were launched moments later, along with some Vulture Droid fighters.

"Master, we've got trouble!" said Ahsoka, pointing to the incoming wave. "Grievous. Sounds like Nute Gunray had something to do with this." said Anakin as he and

Ahsoka activated their lightsabers. Then, Ahsoka quickly activated her comlink as she and Anakin started blocking the laser shots with their lightsabers.

"Captain Rex, this is Ahsoka! We're under attack on Naboo! We need backup right away! Grievous is here!" said Ahsoka. _"On our way."_ said Rex on the comlink.

Anakin and Ahsoka started cutting down the battle droids with their lightsabers. Grievous watched from his warship.

"Those Jedi fools won't know what hit them when Bane and I are the ones who fight them." said Grievous as he and Bane left the bridge of Grevious's warship. Then,

Republic ships came out of hyperspace.

"Sir, Republic ships have entered the system!" said one of the pilot droids. "Open fire!" said Grievous. The Separatist fleet fired laser shots at the Republic ships.

"Maximum firepower, and send down the clones!" said Admiral Yularen. Captain Rex and Commander Cody led their squads down to Senator Amidala's home planet

and began to assist the Jedi in taking down the battle droids. But then, one of the pilot droids noticed something.

"_Sir! There's another ship entering the system!"_ said one of the pilot droids. "Count Dooku?" asked Grievous. "No. It's a ship from another world far away. It's

heading right for us!" said the pilot droid. Then, the damaged fighter jet, carrying Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor came out of the portal and

started falling out of control towards Naboo. As the fighter went towards the planet, Theodore found the control for the missiles and fired a heat-seeking missile at

the warship's engines, scoring a direct hit.

"Nice shot, Theodore! But we're still going down! Send out an S.O.S.!" said Alvin. "I can't! My control panel is offline!" said Theodore. "We're entering the

atmosphere!" said Simon as the fighter's nose caught fire as the six chipmunks entered the planet. Luckily, the canopy was fireproof. Anakin and Ahsoka had just

finished cutting down the battle droids when the Vulture Droids suddenly left for the sky.

"Master! They're retreating! We've got them on the run!" said Ahsoka. "Um, I don't think they're retreating." said Anakin. He then pointed to the damaged fighter.

"Eleanor! Fire at those ships! They're trying to kill us!" said Alvin. Then, without saying a word, Eleanor fired the rest of the missiles and hit the fighters, sending the

Vulture Droids crashing down to the ground. The Separatist warships then retreated.

"Those clankers are on the run now!" said Captain Rex. Then, Commander Cody noticed the fighter carrying the six chipmunks falling towards the hills.

"General Skywalker! Look!" said Cody, pointing to the burning fighter. Ahsoka then turned to Rex. "Rex, let's get in our gunship and get over there." said Ahsoka.

"You got it." said Rex. Then, the two clones and the two Jedi got into their Republic gunship and took off towards the smoke trail.

0o0o0o0

"I'm pinned forward, Britt! I can't reach the ejection handle!" said Alvin as the fighter continued to spin out of control. "Brittany, you're going to have to open the

canopy! I can't reach my ejection handle! Eject! Eject! Eject!" panicked Alvin. Then, using her strength, Brittany pulled hard on the ejection handles, setting off

explosives that sent the canopy flying far away from the burning fighter. Then, all six ejection seats fired out of the plane, sending the six chipmunks flying towards

the river. The six chipmunks then pulled their parachutes, and they floated down and landed in the river. At that time, the Republic gunship had landed near the

river. Seconds later, the six chipmunks swam up to the surface and climbed out of the water and onto the grass, soaking wet, but unharmed. The six wet chipmunks

coughed and spit out the water, and they lied down on the grass to take a moment to breathe. Then, they heard Ahsoka's voice.

"Master! Over here!" said Ahsoka. Anakin, Rex, and Cody came running over to Ahsoka's location. The six chipmunks were then surrounded by the two Jedi and the

two clones.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Ahsoka. "We're light-headed from the fighter spinning out of control, and we're soaking wet, but yes. We're fine." said Alvin. "Thanks

for the assist with those droid fighters." said Ahsoka. "No problem." said Eleanor. Ahsoka and Anakin picked up the six soaked chipmunks and took them to the top of

the hill, where the gunship was waiting.

"Who are you guys, anyway?" asked Alvin. "I'm Anakin Skywalker." said Anakin. "I'm Ahsoka Tano. I'm Master Skywalker's Padawan Learner." said Ahsoka. "I'm

Captain Rex, leader of the 501st Legion for the clone army." said Rex. "I'm Commander Cody. I'm on the same team with Captain Rex." said Cody. "Who are you

guys?" asked Ahsoka, talking to the chipmunks as they stood back up. "I'm Alvin." said Alvin. "I'm Simon." said Simon. "I'm Theodore. Alvin, Simon, and I are

brothers." said Theodore. "I'm Brittany." said Brittany. "I'm Jeanette." said Jeanette. "I'm Eleanor. Brittany, Jeanette, and I are sisters. And Alvin, Simon, and

Theodore are our boyfriends." said Eleanor. "Can you at least tell us where we are and how to get back home?" asked Simon. "I'm afraid you won't be going home

anytime soon." said Anakin. "Why?" asked Brittany. Anakin pointed to the portal, which then closed moments later.

"Oh great! Now we're stuck here!" said Simon. He then looked at Alvin. "What?" said Alvin. "This is your fault!" said Simon as he shoved Alvin down to the soft grass.

"Me? You were the one who built the device!" said Alvin. "Yes, but YOU were piloting the fighter and you HIT THE LEVER!" shouted Simon. "Well, I'm sorry! Okay?"

said Alvin. Then, the two chipmunk brothers wrestled on the grass, even rolling in and out of the gunship. Ahsoka quickly used the Force to separate the two

chipmunks.

"Was that you, Alvin?" asked Simon. "No. Was that you, Simon?" asked Alvin. "No." said Simon. "It was me." said Ahsoka. "How did you do that?" asked Alvin. "Skill.

And you two need to stop fighting right now." said Ahsoka. "He started it." said Alvin. "I don't care who started it. I'm ending it." said Ahsoka. "And we have to get

you to Coruscant for your safety. Plus, the Jedi Council will need to know who you are and why you're here." said Anakin. "Um, okay. But how are we going to get

there?" asked Theodore. "We're taking the gunship to our ship, Resolute, and then we're going to Coruscant by traveling through hyperspace on the Resolute." said

Ahsoka. "Don't worry. We'll protect all of you and we'll take good care of you. You have our word." said Rex. Then, Anakin, Ahsoka, Captain Rex, and Commander

Cody led the six chipmunks into the gunship and took off towards the Resolute. The six chipmunks huddled together to keep warm. They were scared and hiding in

the back of the gunship where some of the cargo was.

"I hope we'll be okay." said Theodore. "We'll be fine, Theodore." said Alvin as he held Theodore close to him, keeping him warm. Then, the gunship landed onboard

the Resolute, and Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, and the six chipmunks stepped out of the gunship as the hangar doors closed.

"Admiral, set a course for Coruscant and jump to lightspeed." said Anakin on his wrist comlink. _"Yes sir."_ said Admiral Yularen. Then, the Republic ships went into

hyperspace towards Coruscant.

**The Chipmunks, the Chipettes, Anakin, Ahsoka, Captain Rex, and Commander Cody have now met. I wonder how the council will react to seeing the **

**six chipmunks. What will happen next? I don't know so you'll have to read and find out. Read and review.**

**Until the next chapter, alvinnascar5 is off!**


End file.
